Pretending
by Wait Another Day
Summary: Alex and James make it look like they hate each other; They spit insults at each other, and do anything they can to get on their nerves. But, maybe, just maybe, they're both feeling something different. Rated T for language and future abuse.
1. Chapter 1

James' POV:

There she was, down on the beach in the water, laughing at my best friend, Kendall, who just splashed her. Her hair was still dry, and she ran her fingers through it. The New Jersey state girl who I was falling for. Tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes. There's only one problem.

She hates me.

I mean, everybody thinks we hate each other, but I don't _hate_ her. We just disagree a lot. She's gorgeous, down to earth, crazy talented, hilarious, and can fight. Everyone thinks I go for the slutty girls, the ones who only want sex, but I don't. Alex isn't anywhere close to being a slut. She doesn't think about sex, or what anyone thinks of her. She's proud of who she is, and that's why I like her. She doesn't need a guy to tell her she's pretty, she doesn't care. She just wants to have fun with her life, see where it takes her.

"James, what are you staring at?" Camille asked and startled me.

"Uh, nothing, just spacin' out." I said. I took off my shirt, and ran down to Alex. I picked her up, and through her over my shoulder.

"James Diamond, PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, and pounded my back.

"Nope! Say I'm smarter than you." I said.

"Well, everyone knows that's not true!" She said, Kendall laughed.

"Say it!"

"Fine! You're smarter than me!" I put her down. "NOT!" I ran after her. I caught up to her at her beach blanket, and sat down. She took a drink of her Coke.

"So, how's life?" She asked.

"Hm, okay. Gustavo is making us do seven hour dance rehearsels tomorrow, obviously, you knew that. He was furious when he found out that you broke his chair..."

"God, why can't he just buy a new one? When he signed me to the label, he bragged, and bragged that he had so much money, he could _buy_ the Atlantic Ocean. I don't think the Atlantic Ocean is up for sale, but I'm pretty sure that a desk chair costs, like, fifty bucks! Probably, less than that! Jeez, where can a girl get some relaxation any time soon?" She vented.

"I know. Hey, where's movie night at next week?" I asked.

"I think my house. I'm not sure." She took another drink of Coke. Surprisingly, we were getting along.

"Hey, how are you?" Some guy came up to Alex and asked. He winked at her.

"Well, I've been having a very nice day, thank you, but I'm not interested." She stated.

"Well, who are you interested in?" He asked her again.

"Hm, let me think, no one. So, could you kindly leave me alone?" She said. The guy left. I looked at her. She smiled her beautiful smile. "Do you like anyone?" She asked.

"Well, I like this one girl, but I don't think she likes me back. I mean, I guess I'm not her type. She's kinda sporty, and I'm kinda not..." She laughed.

"What's her name?" She interrogated.

"Um, I don't know her name. I think it startes with an A. She lives at the Palm Woods." She nodded.

"Cool. Um, I like this one guy, but, like you, he doesn't like me back. He's into fame and fortune, and I'm just in it for the music. It's my passion, you know? I've loved singing since I could, and I-I just..." She trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked.

"Just want him to like me back. Have you ever had that feeling? You know, you can't stop thinking about them, then you end up writing songs about them, but they're clueless. He's very handsome, he's not very bright, but can be when he tries." She dished. She got up, and held her hand out. "Wanna go get some lunch?" I grabbed her hand.

"I would love to." She pulled he off the blanket, took her cover up out of her bag, and put it on. I found my shirt, and we went to find some food. We finally agreed on a seafood place down on the street near the beach. After we were done eating, we went to some shops. We headed back to the Palm Woods. I went into 2J, and Logan, Kendall and Carlos were looking at me with a confused face.

"Dude, we thought you hated her!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Hated who?" I asked and sat down on the couch to a paused TV.

"Alex! Watch this." Kendall said, and unpaused the TV.

_This just in, couples alert! James Diamond and Alex Hall were spotted getting lunch. The boy band hottie and the New Jersey singer later hit a couple shops on Sunset, then headed back to their appartment complex. We will have more on this story tomorrow.-_

Kendall paused the TV.

"So, deets now!" Carlos said.

"I swear, you're like a fifteen year old girl sometimes. And, no, I just went to lunch with her, and spent some time with her. That's. All." I pushed past Kendall and went to my room.

...

Alexs' POV:

I sat on my couch, thinking about today. 'Could he like me?', I thought. 'No, he doesn't, he hates me. He was just being nice...' I came to that conclusion. I turned the TV on to E!, where a rerun of E! news was on.

_This just in, couples alert! James Diamond and Alex Hall were spotted getting lunch. The boy band hottie and the New Jersey singer later hit a couple shops on Sunset, then headed back to their appartment-_

Are. You. Fucking. Serious. When can I catch a break? I mean, why do these people have to know EVERYTHING you are doing? Uh, does James know about this? Does Gustavo know about this?( Why am I asking myself so many questions?) Okay, I'll text James.

'Hey, did you see E news today?'I texted, and soon enough he texted back.

'Yep, I know, annoying. At least we know nothing's going on.' I didn't text back. 'You there?' He texted.

'yeah, that was just as friends right?' I asked.

'Uh, yeah...'

'Kay, see ya tomorrow.' I texted.

'Yeah.'

I laid on my couch. Why can't he see? I mean, it obvious that I like him, isn't it?

**So, please review! I need to know if I'm doing well, or if I shouldn't right more. :D**


	2. Old Feelings and New Romances

**Thank whoever invented it for Wifi! Here you guys go! :D**

Alex POV:

Okay, so our teacher, Miss Collins, is making us go to a Sex Ed class...

Yes, Sex Ed.

I walked in line to the classroom, where a really creepy man was standing in the front of the room. Don't you just hate it when you have really creepy teachers to teach you about sex? Of course, the teacher partners me with James. I sit down next to him.

"Hey, James. God, I cannot believe she's making us do this." I said.

"Me neither. I'm pretty sure I've been educated on...this!" He replied.

"Okay, class, my name is tuck." The male teacher said.

"Doesn't that rhyme with...?" I asked, and the class busted out laughing. "Sorry, go on."

"Anyway, I'm here to teach you about sex." As the teacher went on, the more James, the class, and I laughed. When class was over, the teacher confronted us.

"I am _very _dissapointed in _all_ of you! Now, go home and get some rest on the weekend." Miss Collins said. I went to the elevator. James caught up to me.

"ALEX!" He called out. I turned around. I smiled at him.

"Hiyah! Watcha doin' this weekend?" I asked. We walked into the elevator, just the two of us.

"That's what I was going to ask you. Um, there's that premiere tomorrow, and Kendall wants to know if you wanted to get something to eat afterwards." He said.

"Shit, forgot about that. But, sure, I would love too!" I replied. He smiled, and looked kinda surprised by my choice of language.

"Languge, child!" He exclaimed. I cracked up laughing. I have to say, that boy cracks me up.

"Sorry, anyway, who are you going to the premiere with?" I asked, out of curiousity.

"I don't know..."

...

I posed for the papparazzi. Hands on my hips. I had on a blue dress with a droopy neck, black ankle boots, a black belt, and my hair pulled back. I got some pictures with BTR, and Jo. The paparazzi really swarmed when BTR and I got some pictures. Although, I stood by Carlos. The boys, Jo and I went to some expensive resturant afterwards. I was happy, until a girl came in and tapped James on the shoulder.

"Hey, baby!" She exclaimed. He greeted her, and kissed her. No one said a word.

"You guys, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Jo, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and...um...Alex! Yeah, that's her name!" I satred at him with wide eyes.

"You forgot my name!" I muttered under my breath. "I'm gonna go home, but thanks you guys, and it was nice meeting you, Ashley." I explained. She smiled, and sat down in my seat. I cried all the way home. What was James doing to me? I sat down on my bed, still crying, and got my song book out. I wrote my song with a anyonimous name in it. I was going to play this for Gustavo, because he wants a new song. Only thing is, I don't know if I'll be well enough to do it.

The Next Day:

"Alex, hurry, I want to get out of here." Gustavo's voice echoed in the studio. I picked up my guitar and started playing.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<p>

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
>And I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause 

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

"Good, bye." He said, and waved me out. I ran into James and his girlfriend in the lobby. I waved. That's all. He gave me a weird look. I was almost to my car, when he caught up with me.

"What's your problem?" He asked, while I put the keys in the egnition.

"Um, nothing, just tired." I said, he backed up, and I pulled out.

2 Weeks Later:

James' new girlfriend is a total bitch. Like, seriously, bitch. Everytime I try to talk to James, she'll take him away. He's had three girlfriends in the past two weeks, and it's really getting on my nerves.

"Hey, he's talking to you!" Bitch said, and snapped her fingers in my face.

"Don't snap your fucking fingers in my face!" I said sourly.

"Gosh, I hate you!" She said, and got up. I got up, and pointed toward the door.

"Hate me, bitch? Go sit over somewhere with all the other haters and see if I EVER GIVE A FUCK. BECAUSE I WON'T! You are just a slimy, no good, slut who has a boyfriend EVERY OTHER WEEK. James says he doesn't try to go for sluts, well he deffinetly went down the wrong alley with _YOU_." I screamed in her face. She ran out of the lobby.

"Alex!" James exclaimed. I gave him the death-glare. He went back to his fashion magazine.

...

I went down to the lobby, still a little mad about what happened earlier that day. I was going to Palm Woods Park, when I bumped into someone.

"I am so-" I looked up a very handsome, brunette boy, with sparkly green eyes.

"I'm sorry-" He held up a book-" I was reading this and I wasn't looking. I'll, uh, see you around?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. See you around." I stuttered, and he smiled then walked away. I was on cloud-nine.

**SO, how'd you like it? What was your favorite part? Mine was when she went off on the girl. xD**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of the reviewers!**

**I heart thunderstorms: Here's another one for ya. :)**

**Science-fantasy93: Thank you so much, and i know they do have a lot of chemistry! :D**

**Georgiagirl5: Lol, I laughed so hard at that! xD**

1 Week Later:

"Hey Alex!"My boyfriend of one week, Ian, greeted me in the lobby. I sware I saw James give him the death glare. I let it go; I'd moved on from James when I met Ian. But, you know what they say, you never stop liking someone. That's not entirely true.

"Hey, Ian!" I kissed him straight on the lips. James rolled his eyes, and put his arm around his girlfriend. His _new _girlfriend to be exact.

"Get a room, you two!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't you and your slut toy get a room, huh? What is that I hear? Oh. No. Thing. So, shutup before I get a sudden erge to punch you in the mouth!" I told him off. He rolled his eyes again. I gasped out of realization. "Is someone _jealous_? You out of all people are JEALOUS?" I asked tauntily.

"N-no, just annoyed, that's all." He said aroggantly. He flipped his hair.

"Annoyed with what? At least I don't have a boyfriend _everyother week_. Man, settle down. You're not that horny, are you?" I asked, and everyone busted out laughing, except him and his girlfriend. Again, he's dating a bigger bitch than last week, and that's hard surpass. I walked away with Ian holding my hand.

"Ah, I feel sorry for her, she has the _worst _taste in fashion I've ever seen!" James' girlfriend said. Irrelvantly, I never took the time to learn her name. I turned around.

"Oh, so slut is in this season? Look, tramp, if you want to judge someone, I suggest you look in the mirror instead of around you! I mean, seriously, someone needs to learn that not everything is about you!" I said.

"Jeez, just because I'm better than you-" I punched that bitch in the face!

"JESUS CHRIST! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU GET BOYS THAT YOU'RE _BETTER_ THAN ME?-" I lowered my voice-" I'm not saying that I'm better than you, because I'm not full of myself. I just don't want to hear how you and James are getting laid, and making little lovechildren. Believe me, slut, one of these days, your sweet ass is gonna get pregnant." I ended that and walked off. Damn, that felt good(That's what she said!)! Ian and I walked to my car.

"Man, that was awesome!" He said as he got in the drivers side, and put the keys in the ignition.

"Not really, I mean, it felt good to do, but it won't change anything." I said.

...

I was just done getting dressed, and I was drying my hair. I turned it off, and stared at my brush for two minutes. I had a song planted in my head. I just didn't know how it would go. I started singing.

"Can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me." I thought I heard someone come in, but I left it alone. I needed to finish this song.<p>

"You say that I been changing  
>that I'm not just simply aging<br>Yeah how could that be logical?  
>Just keep on cramming ideas down my don't have to believe me<br>But the way I, way I see it  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I might have to bend it back  
>Or break it, break it off<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I'll point you to the mirror-" My door opened to James.<p>

"Goddammit, James, I was writing a song." I spat at him.

"Sorry. Um, can I talk to you?"

...

"Why do you say that?" I asked James, who was sitting on the couch in front of me in my living room.

"He just seems shady, and I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"He's not shady. Ian's a nice boy. Who are you to judge, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm just concerned for you! Can't I just be scared for you?" He asked.

"Why the hell would you be scared for me?" I asked.

"Because what if he abuses you?" He lowered his voice. I was confused; James hates me.

"You'd rather watch that than play Black Ops, and that's sayin' somethin'."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" He asked in disgust.

"A self-centered jerk!" I answered. He stared at me in shock.

"Well, if that's what I am, I guess we won't hang out anymore!" He yelled.

"We couldn't anyway! Your slut-whore-toy wouldn't let me within three feet of you!" I yelled back. Hey, I was spittin' the truth.

"Fine!" He yelled.

"FINE!" I yelled louder. He slammed the door, and I laid on my couch, thinking about what I'd just done.

...

James POV: 

It's been a week since Alex and I had our fight, and we hadn't talked since. Until, one night when a thunderstorm was happening. She called me scared out of her mind.

"J-J-James! Where are you? I'm-I'm so scared!" She stuttered. I'd always known she had anxiety problems, but I never knew she had a fear of thunderstorms!

"I'm in my room. What's wrong?" I asked. I was really concnerned for her.

"Will you come over?" She asked, a little shaky.

"Um, sure, I'll be there as soon as possible." I said. I knocked on the door and she immediatley opened it. She, for the first time since we met, actually hugged me.

"Why didn't you call Ian?" I asked out of curiousty.

Her voice raised, "Because I don't need Ian, I need YOU!" I was confused; Two weeks ago, she wanted Ian, and hated my guts. Now, she doesn't need Ian, but needs me. She's confusing. She sat me down on the couch.

"Talk to me." She said.

"Wha-" She cut me off.

"Please! About anything! Just talk. To. Me." She demanded.

"Um, okay, I'm sorry for what I said last week. You can date whoever you want, without my commentary." She smiled and hugged me.

"No, it's my fault for being mean about it. If you don't trust him, you should be allowed to tell me. Just tell me that you won't date anymore sluts. They get on my nerves." I nodded, and then lightning struck. She screamed.

"It's alright, Alex. Don't be scared, I got you." I hugged her and she cried in my shoulder.

**James and Alex HAD A MOMENT! I love the ending of this chapter! How about you? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of the reviewers!**

"Ian, I didn't cheat on you!" I yelled at him. He found out about James and I when the thunderstorm came, and he thought I was cheating on him.

"You could have been!" He screamed back. His face was red.

"Just shut up-" He slapped me straight across the face. I was in a state of shock.

"I-I'm so sorry, Alex, it won't happen again-" He started to say.

"Get out."

"What?" He asked.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He ran out, and I sat on my couch crying. I love Ian, but he slapped me, what should I do? I decided to forgive him, I mean, he did say that it won't happen again, right? I called him, and told him that he's okay to come back. He came back in, hugged me, and told me he loved me.

...

James POV:

I still don't trust that Ian kid. I want Alex to be safe. I doubt he'll hit her though. She'd tell me if he did, right? Of course she would. She would tell me anything. If she doesn't, that means he isn't. So, I guess he isn't doing anything to her. I'll just leave it alone for now.

...

Alex's POV:

"Where do you want to eat?" James asked me, as we walked down the street.

"I don't know. I'm not even hungry. Are you?" I asked.

"Not really, let's just...talk." He said. We walked down the street, talking about anything we could find. It wasn't long until the paparrazi ambushed us.

"Is it true that you two are dating?" One asked. "You _are _holding hands. I take that as a yes?" I looked down at our hands. They were intertwined. I didn't know that we had moved in so close that our hands came together. We quickly took them back. We finally got out of the ambush, and went to the park. We sat on the swings. It was _very _awkward...

"Um, so, what was that?" James asked.

"I-I don't know. That was nothing, right?" I asked.

"I guess..." He replied. He looked kinda down.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing. Nothing a-at all. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He said quickly.

"You can tell me _anything, _James. Please, if your not feeling well, tell me." I reassured him. It took him a while, but he finally responded.

"Well, the girl I told you about on the beach a month ago? She has a boyfriend, and it's getting me down. I really like her, and this may sound greedy, but I want her for myself. Have you ever felt that way?" He asked me. I felt really bad for him.

"Yeah, I have, but I have a piece of advice for you." He looked up. "Tell her how you feel. She might not say what you want to hear, but at least you got it off your chest, right? I'd do it." I said. He sighed, got up, and held his hand up for me to take.

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait. I don't think her and her boyfriend will last, anyway." I took his hand.

"Okay? What's her name?" I asked.

"I forgot..." I gave him a weird look, but he just smiled. We walked back to the Palm Woods, and sat down next to the pool.

"Um, so tell me about this girl. Do I know her?" I asked.

"U-uh, no, you don't know her." He answered. What does this girl have that I don't?

...

Gustavo was in North Carolina for the week, so I decided to go in and write some songs. I sat down at the piano, and started singing a song I wrote that morning.

What do you do when you're stuck,  
>Because the one that you love,<br>Has pushed you away,  
>And you can't deal with the pain,<br>And now you're trying to fix me,  
>Mend what he did,<br>I'll find the piece that I'm missing,  
>But I still miss him,<br>I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him, I miss him, I'm missng him<p>

And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow.

He's the thorn in my flesh  
>That I can't take out<br>He's stealing my breath  
>When you're around,<br>And now you're trying to convince me,  
>He wasn't worth it,<br>But you can't complete me,  
>He's the part that is missing,<br>I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,<p>

And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow.

What do you do  
>When your hearts in two places?<br>You feel great but you're torn inside.  
>You feel love but you just can't embrace it,<br>When you found the right one at the wrong time.

And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow.

By the end, I was crying hard. I love James, and I love Ian. What do I do? I mean, James is like a best friend to me! And Ian is like a boyfriend, but I think I like James better...

I neeed help.

**So, dhort chap, I know. I had writers block at the end, so I just cut it short. I'M SORRY! *Goes and hides under a rock***

**Lol, Review please! :D**


	5. A Furious Boyfriend

**I honestly think I have the best reviewers ever. :) Thanks guys! Oh, and the song in the last chapter was Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott! :D**

Alex POV: 

Ian was out for the week, so James and I spent some time together. We went to play minigolf, and stuff like that. Just sat around doing something any normal couple would do-

Wait, what?

What was that? We aren't even a couple! Ohmigod! What the hell? Ugh. That's messed up, and he likes that one girl...

But he won't even tell me her name...

Just then, James came in my door.

"Hey, Alex! Watcha doin'?" He asked and sat down next to me on the couch.

"U-uh, nothin', just watching E! News!" I said and flipped the TV to it.

"Oh, shit..." James thought outloud. On the screen, was a story about James and I as a couple. I sighed.

"What's Ian going to say about this?" I wondered aloud. But, seriously, I know he's abusive-

Oh, dammit, why did I stay with him?

I started freaking out, and ran to the kitchen. James got up, too.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He came up behind me in the kitchen. I nodded.

"Mhm, yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" I said quickly.

"No reason..." We walked back in the living room, but James stopped me by turning around and stopping quickly. That made me collapse on him, my hands on his chest, his hands on my lower just stared at each other. Until, we both leaned in at the same time, closed our eyes, and let the kissing begin.

James' POV:

Alex and I were on the floor kissing. It wasn't a make-out session, yet, but we were still...kissing. We both pulled away at the same time, stared at each other, and screamed. We both jumped up. She ran to her room, and I ran to 2J.

Alex POV:

Wow. I mean, WOW. That was, um, really good! Except for one problem...

Ian's gonna kill me...Maybe.

But, he's no coming back for six days, so I still have some time to get ready, right? I know he's going to hurt me. I really do. Should I tell someone? Mama Knight? Jo? Camille? James? Wait, that'd be awkward with James. Maybe Mama Knight. I ran to 2J.

"Mama Knight, can I talk to you in private?" I asked her. She was in the kitchen.

"Of course, sweetie, you can talk to me whenever." She guided me into her room, and sat me down.

"Okay, well, Ian is...Abusing me..." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"But, Ian's a nice boy! He would never do anything like that!" She assured me. I lifted the sleeve on my shirt that revealed a bruise Ian put there when I wouldn't have sex with him. She looked horrified.

"Honey, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" She asked me. The tears were spilling.

"I-I don't know! I j-just didn't!" I said.

"Well, go home, and get some rest. It's late, sweetie. If it happens again, tell me." I nodded my head and left.

Six Days Later:

I was half asleep in my bed, when someone knocked at the door. Instead of pretending I was asleep, I was stupid and got up and aswered it. It was Ian. He loooked furious.

"You bitch!" He said, and slapped me across the face.

**OKAY, WAY too short of a chapter, but I want to make you wait! Sorry! :D REview please!**


	6. Worst Night Ever

**Please Read!: Okay, so I'm totally stumped on what to do for the next chaper. Any suggestions? Want them to get together in the next one or later on? I honestly have NO idea wat to do lmfao. PLEASE HELP! Lol! Oh, and have you guys heard Demi Lovato's new song "SKyscraper''? It's AMAZING! You should listen to it.**

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed.

"No one's gonna help you now." Ian said, darkly. He punched my leg, hard. I screamed in pain. He went for the kitchen, looking through the droors. Ohmigod, he's getting a knife. I got up, and tried to limp to the bathroom. I fell down half way. I clutched my leg and broke it, I thought.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, still in pain.

"Because you cheated on me, with James."

"I CERTAINLY DID NOT! In fact, James is just my best friend." He came towards me. Why didn't I listen to my Dad? He sad, 'Alexandra, think before you speak, someone could really get hurt'. Who knew that someone would be me? Ian came over picked me up, and violently threw me on the straddled me, which made my leg hurt even worse. Before he could do anything with the knife, I decided to take action. I punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but Ian got up just in time to slap me on the face. The force of the blow made me stagger back on the couch. I started sobbing, and I threw my hands over my face. Ian took them from my face, and punched me in the nose. I heard a crack, then it hurt horrendously.

"You, slut! How could I _ever _believe-" He punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me-" Your stories. You're a filthy liar. Damn you, bitch." He insulted me. I could hardly breathe. The only thing I could think of was what James would do. If he even came in time to save me.

"All you're going to do is kill me. What good's that gonna do? You're just going to go to jail. That's all." I sobbed. I looked into his eyes. I literally could see fire in them.

"It will save everyone else from your lies." He said. He dragged me over to the kitchen by the ear, sat me up on the counter, and bashed my head on the granite. When he was done, I could see blood. I started to turn on the water works again.

"Stop crying, whore." He demanded. He looked in the oven. He found the rack, and started hitting me with it. _Everywhere_. I whimper everytime he hits me. "I'm gonna break you like you broke my heart." I rolledmy eyes without thinking. "Wanna be a smart-ass, eh?" He asked. He threw me on the floor, causing my perception to blur. He grabbed my tiny figure, and threw me against the wall. He grabbed anything he could find; Play Station three controlers, my skateboard, the plates in the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck it, noone's going to help me. I'm gonna die." I wail. I slip my black Converse off. He comes over, and punches my back. A little pain slivers its way up my spine, but I hardly feel it.

He's hurt me so bad, I didn't feel anything afterwards.

My nose started bleeding. _Then_, I start feeling something. Not pain, but anger. I smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" He asked. It made me smile even more.

I whispered, "This, bastard." And I kicked him in his...baby-maker...

He clutched it, and fell to the ground. I laughed. He got up and ferociously grabbed my wrist. He twisted it and snapped it. I shrieked. My door opened. I stared at it. James and Mama Knight stood there.

"Alex!" James screamed. He ran over, but Ian stopped him, and held him up by the the shirt.

"Put him DOWN!" I screamed. I kicked his foot, and him and James fell. James got up, and peirced Ian in his side with his foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His face was red with anger. I backed up on the floor. "Y-you think you can almost _murder_ her? Are you crazy?" He asked furiously. He pulled him off the floor, much like Ian did with him. They were inches from each other's faces. James had an evil look in his eyes. He kicked him in the spot. I looked at , who was still at the door. She had a bewildered look on her face. I guess I had the same, because Ian said:

"Why are you so surprised, bitch?" He asked. James laughed.

"Only _I _can call her a bitch." He backed him up against the punching in the face. He dropped him. Ian decided to fued back. He punched James in the face. Mama Knight ran out, leaving me with the two boys I love. One as a boyfriend, and one as someone I wished was my boyfriend. They were both tackling each other, throwing their fists at one another. James picked him up, and threw him on the glass cofee table. He bashed his head on it, cracking it a little. Ian got out of James' grip, and came over to me. He started choking me.

"Oh, HELL NO." James yelled. Befor he could get over, Ian took one last blow to my face. James grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. James' breathing was fast. He finally took a good look at me. My black eyes, the bruises on my...everywhere. He tightened his grip on Ian's shirt. "You _did_ that to her?" He asked in disbelief.

My vision was a little shaky from the last blow Ian gave me, but I could still see James dominating in the fight. Punching Ian in the face, kneeing him, doing anything to cause Ian pain. I finally couldn't take anymore, and passed out.

...

I woke up in a hospital bed. I quickly sat up, but was gently pushed down by a hand with a gause on it.

"Sh, lay down, Alex." James whispered. He was the only one in there. I did as I was told, and laid down.

"Why?" I managed to speak.

"Why, what?" He asked.

"Why'd you fight him for me? You'd rather watch him kill me, than actually help me." I declared.

"That's not true. I-" Katie cut him off by opening the door. I smiled.

"Hi, Katie." I said, weakly.

"Alex! You're okay!" She bellowed. She got a chair, and ran towards the bed.

"I don't know about that. I don't feel to well, but I'm awake! Good enough, right?" I asked.

"Good enough?" James asked."The doctor said you might have been in a coma! You scared me!" He said, and I noticed he was holding my hand. He quickly let go, but I grabbed it back. I felt something in my mouth. It was almost in my throat. I quickly spit it out, to find out that it was my tooth. Katie, James and I stared at it for what felt like ten minutes. We all busted out laughing.

"Ohmigod!" I said, still laughing. The door opened, and everyone piled in. And, by everyone, I mean _everyone_. The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Jo, Camille, Tyler, Mama Knight, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Stephanie, and almost everyone from the Palm Woods. Jo looked like she'd just been crying, along with Camille, Carlos, Stephanie, and Kendall.

"I love you guys." I said. Everyone laughed, and we stayed there for hours, just talking, hugging, and just having a good time. I was aloud to go home the next day.

The Next Day:

"Gustavo, I want to sing!" I yelled at him.

"NO!" He screamed back. I went into the studio, and started the music. Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Fine, go."

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>Cause it<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Makes me that much stronger<br>Makes me work a little bit harder  
>It makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter  
>Made me learn a little bit faster<br>Made my skin a little bit thicker  
>Makes me that much smarter<br>So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round play, the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that wont work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>Cause it<p>

_[Chorus]_

How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretend not to know the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<br>But in the end you'll see  
>YOU-WONT-STOP-ME<p>

I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<p>

_[Chorus]_

You thought I would forget  
>But I remembered<br>Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<br>You thought I would forget  
>I remembered<br>Cause I remembered  
>I remembered <p>

"Oh, wow. I've never heard you sing a dong _that_ mad. That was, like, amazing! You're amazing! Why have I not noticed this? C'mon out here." I did as I was told, and went out. Gustavo gave me a big hug. James came in.

"Um..." I laughed.

"Thanks, Gustavo. Means a lot!" He let go of his grip, and I went over to James.

_"_Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah! Why?"

"I don't know, just thought that black eye was bothering you.'' He sounded concerned.

"No, I'm fine, how 'bout your hand?" I asked. He examined it.

"Pretty good. Your leg?" I laughed.

Yep, I'm pretty beat up." He nodded. He patted my back.

"Yeah, but at least we got that asshole out of your life. Motherfucker." He whispered the last part.

"Yeah." I sighed.

2

**Okay, LOTS of drama in this. How'd ya like it? Good, bad, worse chapter you've ever read in your life? Lol! Please review! :D**


	7. Can't Hold Us Down

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Diamonddrop694: Oh, thanks! And I might use your idea in this chapter! :D**

**Science-fantasy93:I know! She has such a great voice! And, yes, Ian does need to be commited to a mental hospital. :)**

**CudaChick7:Thanks :D**

**And last but not least:**

**LittleMissMia123: Thank you! I love that line too!**

The boys, Jo, Camille and I were in a Starbucks Bitters paid to have in the Palm Woods. It had a stage where bands came in to and I were getting into it.

"But, girls cannot do the things boys can!" He bickered.

"Oh yeah? Put yourself in a girl's shoes for a day! It's not fun!" I said.

"What do girls do that boys can't do?" He asked, and crossed his arms.

"Well, um, give birth, get periods, and many more."

"Yeah, but the things guys do are way more intense than that!" I spit out my cofee.

"What? What do guys do that are way more intense than _giving birth_?" I asked.

"Well, um..."

"Exactly."

"Anyone up for the mic?" The guy at on the stage asked. I stood up on the table.

"Hey, girls!" I caught the attention of several girls, including the Jennifers. "Do any of you know 'Can't Hold Us Down', by Christina Aguilera?" A handful of people (Including the Jennifers) raised their hand. Jo, Camille, Stephanie,and the Jennifers got up. They each got a microphone. I grabbed a chordless one, and sat down next to Logan.

(Alex):So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
>Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman<br>Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind  
>Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled<p>

When a female fires back  
>Suddenly big talker don't know how to act<br>So he does what any little boy would do  
>Making up a few false rumors or two<p>

That for sure is not a man to me  
>Slandering names for popularity<br>It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad  
>But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say<p>

(All):This is for my girls all around the world  
>Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth<br>Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
>So what do we do, girls, shout louder <p>

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
>Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud<br>Take a deep breath and say it loud  
>Never can, never will, can't hold us down<p>

Nobody can hold us down  
>(Hold us down)<br>Nobody can hold us down  
>(Hold us down)<br>Nobody can hold us down  
>(Hold us down)<br>Never can, never will

(Jo):So, what am I not supposed to say, what I'm saying  
>Are you offended with the message I'm bringing<br>Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
>'Cause you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing <p>

(Stephanie):If you look back in history  
>It's a common double standard of society<br>The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score  
>While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore <p>

(Camille):I don't understand why it's okay  
>The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named<br>All my ladies come together and make a change  
>And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing <p>

(All):This is for my girls all around the world  
>(Round the world)<br>Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
>(Respect your worth)<br>Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
>So what do we do, girls, shout louder <p>

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
>So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud<br>Take a deep breath and say it loud  
>Never can, never will, can't hold us down<p>

(The Jennifers):Check it  
>Here's something I just can't understand<br>If a guy have three girls then he's the man  
>He can even give us some head and sex her raw<br>If the girl do the same, then she's a whore

But the table's about to turn  
>I'll bet my fame on it<br>Cats take my ideas and put they name on it  
>It's aight though, you can't hold me down<br>I got to keep on moving

To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack  
>Do it right back to him and let that be that<br>You need to let him know that his game is whack 

(Alex and Jo):You're just a little boy  
>Think you're so cute so coy<br>You must talk so big  
>To make up for smaller things<p>

Said you're just a little boy  
>All you do is annoy<br>You must talk so big  
>To make up for smaller things<p>

(All):This is for my girls  
>This is for my girls all around the world<br>Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
>(Respect your worth)<br>Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
>So what do we do, girls, shout louder<br>(Shout louder)

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
>(Stand our ground)<br>So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
>Take a deep breath and say it loud<br>Never can, never will, can't hold us down

This is for my girls all around the world  
>(For my girls)<br>Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
>(Around the world)<br>Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
>So what do we do girls, shout louder<p>

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
>So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud<br>Take a deep breath and say it loud  
>Never can, never will, can't hold us down<p>

A massive amount of applause came from the croud. All the girls gave standing ovations. We went off the stage, and I gave Logan a smart-ass look. He rolled his eyes. I grabbed my bag, and started to leave, when someone stopped me. I looked up.

Ian.

I ran past him, but he caught me ferociously.

"Alex, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please take me back?" He asked. I was disgusted.

"Are you serious? After what you did to me? Never!" Again, I tried to leave, but He jerled me back, and got in my face.

"Look," He growled. "take me back, and no one gets hurt."

"Get away from her." I heard Kendall say behind me. Ian let go of my hand, but he left a bruise on it.

"I'll be back." He said. He left, but I stood there, petrified. Kendall and Carlos came over to me.

"A-Alex? Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"No..."

...

I was working at a resturant on Sunset, becuase Gustavo uses my paycheck to pay for my house, and I needed the money. The BTR boys were there that day.

"Yo, dudes." I greeted them. "The usual?"

"Yeah." They all said at the same time. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"So, that's one burger, fries, and chocolate milkshake, for Kendall. One chicken sandwhich with everything, and a Coke, for Carlos. A basket of french fries for James.-" I chuckled at that-" And regular wings for Logan, with a Sprite?" They all nodded their heads.

"How'd you know so fast?" Logan asked.

"I wrote it down in my little notebook for me to keep." I said, winked at them, and went to get their drinks. When I got the drinks to them, my boss called me over.

"Alex, I want you to wait on that man over there." I looked over. It was a tall, dirty blond, boy with brown eyes.

"'Kay, boss." I smiled at him.

"Hi." I greeted him. "I'm Alex." I said.

"Blaze." He said.

"Cool name. So can I getcha something to drink?" I asked.

"Um, can I get a root beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, nice choice. Love root beer." I smiled. I got him his drink, and he was still undecided on what to eat. I got the boys their food, and went over to Blaze.

"Still need more time, or are you ready?"

"I'm ready." He told me his order, and he was the last one I had to wait on, so I talked with him a bit.

"So, who's your favorite band?" He asked.

"I don't really have one, but I like the Beatles, Green Day, U2, you know. Just older music."

"Classic girl. I like it." I laughed.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No-" I lifted up my sleeve, and it revealed a bruise Ian gave me-" last one was a psycho path. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope. Um, do you maybe wanna get cofee tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would like that. I, um, have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." I waved, got up, and left.

The Next Day:

James is being way over pretective. I told him I was going to cofee with Blaze, and he just started criticizing me. Me being me, I went anyway. I found him, and sat with him.

"Hey, Blaze!" I greeted him.

"Hey, Alex! Watcha wanna get?" He asked.

"Just, black cofee. It's my usual."

"Ew. Bland." He said and I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I like my cofee that way."

"No sweetner?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, no sweetener."I laughed. We just sat there talking for the longest time, but I had to get home. We both went our seperate ways, and James was waiting for me in my appartment.

"How was it?" He asked.

"How was what?" I asked, putting my purse down.

"Your date with whatshisface."

"Blaze, and it was great, Mom." I laughed, but he stayed serious.

"Seriously, James, Blaze's fine! He's very nice and shares the same intersts as me. I do like him."

"Ugh, fine, bye." He nudged past me, and headed out the door.

James POV:

I seriously need to know what the big deal is with this Blaze kid. His name seems shady. They way he seems to be is shady. Yeah, but Alex can be shady sometimes, I thought. You know what? I'm stupid. She's gonna fall in love with him, and I will be forever alone, I thought. I looked around the corner in the lobby, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Blaze, making out with a blond chick. It was getting pretty intense, if you ask me.

I ran back up to Alex's house to tell her. I knocked on the door, and she opened it.

"Hey, James." She said.

"Hey, um, I need to talk to you right now." I said, and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What?"

"I don't know how you'll take this, but, um, Blaze is...cheating on you." I explained. Alex just smiled.

"James, you don't have to make up these stories. I know you don't like Blaze and I together."

"It's not just that, and I wasn't making it up. I would never do that to you."

"Okay, James, well I'm going to go to bed, if you don't mind. Lock the door please." She said, and shuffled to her bedroom.

**Already? A new love interest? Well, I wanna make this story ten chapters, or more. :) Please review! :D**


	8. You Lie

**Okay, thanks reviewers! Especially:**

**Science-fantasy93 (I love your reviews. They are very well written and flattering! Thanks!)**

**and  
>DiamondDrop694 (Your reviews always make me laugh :D and I'm using your word that isn't a word, if you don't mind :D)<strong>

I was sitting in the lobby, waiting for Blaze to pick me up. We were going to a movie, and he was five minutes late. Don't get me wrong, I know it's only five minutes, but c'mon. Finally, he walked in the doors of the Palm Woods.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I, um, stuck in traffic...Yeah, go with that." He whispered the last part.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing. Let's go see that movie!" He locked his hand with mine, and pulled me quickly to the car. When we got to the huge movie theatre, he was quick to get everything. The popcorn, drinks, tickets. He even blew me off. He said he was going to the bathroom, and like it happens in movies, he never came back. I angrily walked out of the movie, and bumped into James.

"Whoa there." He exclaimed. "Where's Blaze?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I tried to nudge past him, but he stood infron of me.

"Did he blow you off? I told you he was bad news!"

"He's not cheating on me."

"You keep denying it, but you know you're wrong, Alex. If you don't trust him, break up with him." He suggested.

"No, I'm not. I want to find out myself. See ya later." I finally nudged past him, and walked home.

**...**

"Why the hell did you blow me off?" I asked Blaze, furiously. He didn't even look at me, just stared atv his Xbox. He was playing some sniper game. I turned it off.

"Dude!"He exclaimed. "I was just beating my high score! I-''

"Why did you blow me off?" I asked in the most serious tone of voice I could have.

"My, um, my Grandmother was in the hospital, and I needed to visit her." Now I felt really bad.

"I'm so sorry, Blaze!" I hugged him, and everything was back to normal. Or at least I thought.

**One Week Later:**

I was in my room, staring at my postered wall. _How has the year gone? _I asked myself. _Shitty, _I thought. I've had an abusive boyfriend, now my current boyfriend is-

Not cheating on me. Nope. Not ever. No. Ugh, why does James' thoughts get to me like this? I mean, why does he care if I date someone who's cheating on me? He hates me! I got out of bed, and made myself breakfast. James came in without notice. I sat down infront of the television, and slowly ate my cereal to cartoons.

"Alex." I heard.

"Yeah James?" I called back.

"Do you feel well?"

"Not at all, why." I hardly asked, blandly.

"You're...pale white! Do you need to go to a doctor or something?" He asked, worryfull.

"No, I just need a better life." He sat down beside me and patted my head. "I've had the worst boyfriends ever."

...

"Here, I want you to have this." Blaze handed me a ring.

"You're proposing?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, it's a promise ring." I excepted it, but I was hesitant. I went to talk to James about something...

...

James and I decided to spy on Blaze. We sat in the bushes with our tree hats on, and waited for him to come. Finally, he and a girl sat making out on a bench by the pool. I was so full of anger, that I jumped from my spot and went off on him.

"Oh, so I wasn't enough for you? You liar! How could I believe you? Your grandma's probably perfectly FINE in health! YOU BASTARD! Ugh!" I slapped him in the face and hurried to my appartment. James followed closely behind.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm amazing! I've never felt this great in months!" I smiled widley. James had a confused look on his face.

"But he-" 

"I KNOW!" I said happily. I don't know why I was happy, I just...was. I guess because I was single again. I hugged James, and went in my appartment. I had a perfect song planted in my head. Also, I had a plan, too.

**One Week Later:**

"PUT ME DOWN!" I heard in the hall. James and Kendall sat Blaze down in Gustavo's chair. They started the music.

Well I've grown to hate it  
>I never liked the taste of crow<br>But baby I ate it  
>They tried to warn me<br>They said that you were ornery  
>So don't bring me those big brown eyes<br>and tell me that you're sorry  
>Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire<p>

The way you lie  
>You lie like a priceless Persian rug on<br>a rich man's floor  
>and you lie like a coon dog basking<br>in the sunshine on my porch  
>Well you lie like a penny in a parking<br>lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<br>The way you lie

That ain't my perfume, I bet she had a curfew  
>You told me you were out with the boys and<br>baby I believed you  
>So why you lookin' so nervous<br>You know you kind of deserve this  
>I ought to kill you right now<br>And do the whole wide world a service  
>Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out<br>Like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire

The way you lie  
>You lie like the man with the slicked back<br>hair who sold me that Ford  
>Yeah you lie like a pine tree in the back yard<br>after last month's storm  
>Well you lie like a penny in a parking lot at<br>the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<br>The way you lie

Well I tell you what I'm gonna do  
>I'm gonna drive to the big old muddy river<br>I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the  
>mile long bridge<br>And there I'm gonna cry  
>Well maybe just a little<br>Then I'm gonna slip off the ring  
>that you put on my finger<br>And give it a big old fling and watch it sink  
>Down, down, down<br>And there it's gonna lie until the Lord  
>comes back around<p>

Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on  
>a rich man's floor<br>You lie like a coon dog basking  
>in the sunshine on my porch<br>Well you lie like a penny in a parking  
>lot at the grocery store<br>It just comes so dang natural to you  
>The way you lie<p>

The way you lie  
>Well it's what you do, it's who you are <p>

He looked bewildered. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I walked out of there with all the confidence in the world. Alex Hall is single again.

**Again short chapter... SORRY! I have major writersblock, and I didn't know what to do next :\ Please review! I think the next chapter might be the last or the one after that. Idk...**


	9. Pretending

**Thanks guys! :D ****This one of the last one's :\ **

"Hey, bitches!" I cheered as I stepped into 2J. James and Kendall laughed. I sat between them. "What are we watchin'?"

"Are you always like this when you're single and happy?" Kendall asked and chuckled.

"Maybe.'' I hit his shoulder lightly, and they started the movie. _Paranormal Activity, _I thought. I've seen that movie so many times, it doesn't even scare me anymore. It was, and I rolled my eyes. Apparently, James saw me, and sighed.

"Again?" I asked. "Why not the _other_ ones. Like the second one. This one's boring. How 'bout an action movie, with blood!" Kendall laughed.

"I'm down with it." Said Carlos. I laughed.

"Ugh, fine, but you're coming with me." James said. I got up, and rode with him to the video store, and we picked up the bloodiest, goriest, movie we could find. And, of course, after it, I could not sleep. I begged anyone to come sleep at my house, but James said to just sleep on the couch in his house. Every little noise scared me. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and went into James' room. I shook him gently.

"James," I whispered. "Get up."

"Huh? What? OH SHIT!" He fell out of his bed.

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell do you want?" He asked harshly.

"I-I-I-"

"Get in.'' He made room for me, and I quietly slipped in. "Night, Alex."

"Night...James." It kept me up all night. _Does James like me?_ I asked myself. _Obviously not, you dimwit. _I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

...

"Morin', James." I said awkwardly. He just waved, and sat down with his cereal. Mrs. Knight wasn't there, so, it was just the boys and I. I got a text from Gustavo.

Get you and the dogs down here. Now.

"Get the boys up. Gustavo wants us." He got them up, and we went to the studio.

"Okay, we need a duet. Who wants to so a duet with Alex?" Gustavo asked. It was dead silent until the person I least expected stepped up to the plate.

"I'll do it." James said.

"W-what do you want us to sing?" I asked.

...

face to face and heart to heart  
>we're so close, yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>that's just because I'm not okay<p>

but I hold on, I stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<p>

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

how long do I fantasize  
>make believe that it's still alive<br>imagine that I am good enough  
>and we can choose the ones we love<p>

but I hold on, I stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<p>

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be

keeping secrets safe  
>every move we make<br>seems like no one's letting go  
>and it's such a shame<br>cause if you feel the same  
>how am I supposed to know<p>

will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending 

I immediatly left the room. James came after me.

"What's wrong." I started crying.

"I-I know you don't like me back. You hate me-"

"I do not hate you! I know it may seem like that, but I love you. More than anyone on this earth could understand. Don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise." He said. We just stared at each other.

"Y-yeah, what you said." I kissed him straight on the lips, and it wasn't long until it was a full make-out session. His hand was on the wall, and my hands were on his neck. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and we both fought for dominance. And that ended when Rocque Records had to close. The car ride home was silent and awkward. The only thing I heard was the rujmble of the engine. Then, the turing of the key. Then we sat there. He looked over at me, and sighed.

"You're beautiful..." He was lost in my face.

"Funny, the last guy that said that cheated on me."

"I would never cheat on you Alex. I don't know how someone could live with breaking your sweet little heart. It would be unbearable for me. It was so hard, pretending I hated you. Somedays, I refused to go to the lobby because I knew you were down theere, and I didn't feel like pretending. I don't want to anymore. I want to put all of that aside, and actually love you." I sighed. I kissed him softly, and got out of the car.

**Now you guys know why I changed the title to "Pretending"! So much romance in this chapter! I love it! :D Review? :P**


End file.
